


Lucifer's Kiss

by KrissyG927



Series: Down the Dark Road [6]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: All the warnings for Mac, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind fucking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Don't let this song fool you, this is not a love story, it never is. But I love this song, and it seemed to fit, as you'll see. I recommend you listen to it too, you won't be sorry. This is a story of mutual obsession and mindfuckery, you know, my usual Mac stories. Also, I am well aware this would never happen in real life but this is a work of fiction and I'm not sorry about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't tagged this much, I'll add tags as I go. It's a work in progress, but fully outlined and I know exactly where it's going. It's not particularly long at this point,, I feel like ten chapters or less.

A love struck Romeo sang the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"

Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
He's underneath the window, she's singing, "Hey, la, my boyfriend's back  
You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that  
Anyway, what you gonna do about it?"

"Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet, and you exploded into my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame.  
Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same.  
And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real.  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?

When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold.  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin.  
Now you say Romeo, yeah, you know I used to have a scene with him.

"Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
You said 'I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die'  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

I can't do the talk like they talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
I can't do anything except be in love with you

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat and bad company  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of Orion  
Julie, I'd do the stars with you any time.

And a lovestruck Romeo, he sang the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade  
He says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?  
You and me, babe, how about it?" 

 

Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits

 

 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start.  
And I bet, and you exploded into my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

 

 

“Charlie look, there's another one,” Claudia moved the cursor over the computer and called her partner over to look. He was next to her in a second, and he knew by her voice that she was wound up about something, and he knew what it was about.

Charlie Pace was thirty-five, with unmatched experience and the knack for solving even the hardest cases that came his way. He was on track for a promotion soon and Claudia would miss him when he was reassigned. She looked up to him, although he was just five years older than her, already she had learned so much from him in the year she had been there. It was lucky for her that she was transferred and partnered with a man as smart as Charlie.

He understood her and she understood him and they were about to put the pieces together on something that had been bothering both of them for months.

There had been two murders out in the canyons, southwest of their office by about one hundred miles or so, out in the badlands, and she had been watching the fax machine and the internet, keeping touch with the local police. The first girl was a prostitute that disappeared from the stroll right downtown, her name was Sandra and she was a regular there, and only nineteen years old. Her body had been found in a mine shaft between Salt Lake and a town Claudia never heard of, Cainville six months ago.

Something was going on, she could feel it in her bones, now there was a second missing girl found, and Claudia felt the familiar excitement of figuring out the puzzle. Charlie was right there next to her, feeding off the adrenaline that was coming off of her now. It was contagious sometimes and many of them were addicted to that rush of knowledge that came when a case was developing.

Claudia was a transfer from New Jersey, new to this office but not new to the FBI and her instincts were good. Charlie respected her and he enjoyed watching her connect the dots, for a young girl she was spot on sometimes. But he reined her in when she needed it too, he was not afraid to tell her she was barking up the wrong tree.

This time she wasn't, he knew it too.

Next to them sat Jerry Walters, the oldest of them there in that particular office in Salt Lake City. He was close to retiring, as a few of them were. Their office wasn't very big, there wasn't much need, until recently.

Jerry was a decorated officer, had been with the department for twenty-five years and was jaded in some ways, it came from seeing too much evil for too long. Claudia and Charlie did things differently, they still had hope for the world.

“Why do you care? They're unrelated and no one is looking for them.” Jerry said matter of factly from his desk across from them.

“Why don't you care?” She shot back at Jerry and shook her head.

“We can't save them all Claudia, you know that,” Charlie said as he sat down next to her.

“I'm keeping an eye on this, I think it's the same guy,” Claudia replied.

“You think?”

“Both blonde haired girls, both dumped out in the badlands, both prostitutes,” Like my mother, she thought briefly to herself; a murder that was still unsolved to this day. Maybe this was why she was so obsessed, but either way, these women all deserved justice, no matter who they were.

“I know what you're thinking,” Charlie whispered to her, and of course he did, they had to be able to read each other or they would never be able to work effectively together.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like I said this isn't a really involved story although I know that it could be. But it's coming out this way so that's the way I'm going to write it. That's not saying that I wouldn't take this trope out for a spin again sometime in more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac makes contact with Claudia.

“Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack."  
He's underneath the window, she's singing, "Hey, la, my boyfriend's back.  
You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that,  
Anyway, what you gonna do about it?"

 

 

 

The letter came when no one was expecting it, Charlie and Claudia had been working on some other cases and honestly, it was a relief. Each of those girls reminded her of her mother and her fucked up childhood, sometimes she just didn't want to think of it.

She hadn't entirely put them out of her mind, she never could do that but there had not been another missing girl or a body found in months; Claudia was still watching, but nothing was happening. It had been months since her conversation with Jerry and he had even retired since then. She had made a file and it lay on her desk, she just didn't open it every day the way she did when Sandra first went missing. It was the way of the job sometimes, but she always reviewed the file once a week, for now, it was enough.

Charlie was off that day to take his wife to the doctors, they had been trying to have a baby since they married seven years ago and now it was a reality. He would be taking family leave in a few months when the baby came and Claudia was being moved to Oklahoma after that.

But then they got the letters and everything changed.

Claudia stood in the office holding the envelope, and finally reading the letter he sent as everyone was doing their work around her. She had let it sit on her desk unopened for a few days with a bunch of other letters she got. It was probably a crank anyway, most of them were, from some nitwits who got wind of their interest in the missing girls. All the weirdos crawled out of the woodwork when there was an open investigation, sometimes people who didn't have anything to do with it confessed just to be a part of it.

They had ways to weed those out though so that their time wasn't wasted.

But that letter mentioned the shoes, and at that moment she knew she was holding the same paper that a killer had held; each girl's shoes had been taken and replaced with expensive red high heels, with ribbons on them that he'd tied in a special kind of bow, around the victims' ankles. It was the killer's signature, and there had been no mention of that publicly, whoever wrote this letter had guilty knowledge of these crimes. 

They had all been raped and that wasn't in the official reports either. Although that was something that could be inferred from the nature of the killings, still it wasn't public knowledge.

When she realized what it was and who had sent it her eyes grew wide with fear, but also excitement. She stood up from her desk and sprinted down the hall to her supervisor's office, now they had to do something about it.

Now they had to listen to her.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Claudia and Charlie were now taking a tour of every Podunk town between Salt Lake City and the canyons three days a week, which wasn't bad work when the weather cooperated. But they spent many rainy days out in the car chasing down any lead that came their way and getting soaking wet.

The work in the field was what all of them wanted but didn't want because that meant people were getting killed. No one wanted that to happen, it was a catch 22.

“Don't think I don't know what you're doing?”

“What are you talking about?” She asked innocently as she watched the dry barren red landscape pass by out the window.

“You're trying to flush him out into the open, I don't approve.”

Claudia shrugged, “We did this all the time in vice back home,”

“This isn't vice Claudia and you know it, you're trying to...turn him on.”

“How else are we going to get him to make a mistake?” She took a sip of her coffee, “Anyway I don't think he's into redheads.”

“You're willing to bet your life on that?”

“Yes, I have to catch this guy. I'll do anything it takes.”

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

He made them for cops before they even walked in the door, and he smiled, it was he that called them there after all. They had come running when they got the letters, the game was on now. He loved a good game and this was a game he didn't intend on losing.

Mac watched as the two cops spoke to Walter and the woman handed him a card, then she turned as if she had sensed he was watching her through the crowd. It was then that he saw she had on a red t-shirt that was covered by her blazer until she faced him. Wasn't she something to wear his favorite color, and he was smart enough to know she probably had seven red shirts to wear in every town they stopped in the area. She was clever, but wrong in thinking she could get to him so quickly that he would make a move over a red shirt.

Even if she did look damn good in it.

“Hey, you, come here,” She called to him, and he knew better than to ignore her, at this point they didn't know a thing. But if he was uncooperative, then he'd end up on her radar, not that it wasn't a good place to be, she had a slamming body from what he could see. He'd gladly engage in anything she was offering.

“This is my son Mac,” Walter said and the woman handed him her card and the man's too.

“We're doing general investigations about the women who have been found out in the canyon,” Charlie said, “I'm Charlie Pace and this is Claudia Marino, we're from the FBI field office in Salt Lake City.”

He took the cards and looked at them then looked back up at them, keeping his eyes set on Claudia, “Don't think I can help ya.”

“If you hear anything call us, the office number is right there...” The woman said and he smiled at her.

“Sure will.” Mac said slowly and with a slight wink as he turned to walk away, “I'll call ya.” He watched as they handed cards out to everyone and he imagined they were doing that all over the state. He left with a spring in his step and an idea on how to step up things in this little cat and mouse game he had started.

Now he wanted to play with her, specifically, she had thrown down by wearing that shirt, and now it was on.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember I have said before I see Mac as very seductive and it's definitely coming through in this story. I have taken a lot of liberties with police procedure and what a sane FBI agent would do, not that I am calling my OC insane necessarily, but I think she would do whatever it took to stop Mac. I think maybe her choices are going to be a little skewed because she will become as obsessed with him as she is with catching him. She doesn't even know who he is, but he knows who she is. So already the scales are tipped in his favor.
> 
> I also took some liberties with Canon Red Canyon, so shoot me, it's just an itty bitty change, also like I said this story is lighter in detail than my other Mac stories, just trying it out. I do not own the characters in Red Canyon, just my OC; I just like to make them do my bidding.
> 
> Finally, many, many thanks to the guest reader who left me love on the last chapter, you truly made my day. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that meant to me. I heart you.

A love-struck Romeo sang the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Mac watched as the cops left from across the street at the garage where he worked, he could see them, but they couldn't see him as he stood in the grimy window behind and equally grimy curtain. Good old desert camouflage at it's best, all the dust and dirt was good for some things he supposed. 

He grimaced as they stopped and talked to Regina who was coming out of the hotel Walter ran next door to the Luna Mesa; Regina was fucked in the head and worked as a maid there, it was the only work she was capable of now. Mac was immediately concerned because although she didn't know anything she could always be counted on to say the wrong thing anyway. It wasn't her fault, it was the head injury she sustained when she was sixteen, courtesy of their older brother, douche that he was.

The cops, or rather FBI, because he was big time news now didn't speak to Regina long and they didn't give her a card; they must have caught on quick that she was addle-brained, poor thing. As soon as the cops were gone he was back across the street telling Regina that if she saw them back here, especially the lady cop she should come tell him right away. Regina agreed, nodding vigorously, which was a sign she understood, then grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. She did that all the time and he couldn't figure out why.

Probably because he wasn't mean to her like Devon was.

Then he gave her peppermint candy, he always kept some in his pocket for her and she lit up immediately, smiled a bright smile at him, and thanked him profusely as if he had just given her a gold ring. Then as predicted, because Regina could always be counted on to say this at least once a day, she said he was her favorite brother.

“I know sweetie, “ He allowed her to hug him, “I know.”

Of course, Mac was her favorite brother, he wasn't the one beating the shit out of her and forcing her into his bed every night. Fucking Devon.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

*They ain't regular police Walt," Mac said as he walked back into the bar after his conversation with Regina, “This just ain't any investigation.”

“FBI, you heard them,” Walter eyed him sideways from behind the bar, “ Serious shit, you know anything about those missing women they're talking about, that why you're back here talking about it still?”

“Bunch of whores and hookers,” Mac said throwing back a shot of whiskey and lighting a cigarette, “And I don't know shit about it.”

Walter didn't believe him for a second, but he let it slide.

“They call them sex workers now, got to be PC,” Devon piped up from wherever he had been lurking while the two cops were there. They didn't see him at all, didn't question him and Mac had forgotten he was even there, the bug that he was.

Mac spun around and was eye to eye with his brother, “I don't recall asking you dumbass.”

“Hey, easy,” Walter brought “The Persuader” out from behind the bar and sat the old baseball bat in front of the two men, still holding it, just in case, “Knock that shit off now.”

“I think he does know something,” Devon replied and with that, he made his way across the bar to grab another case of beer from the back room, before Mac punched him in the face.

“Why couldn't his mother have swallowed,” Mac said and Walter lifted the bat up a fraction of an inch, “I'm just sayin.”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Later he laid on the bare mattress that was his bed in his dingy house staring at the flame from the lighter that was hypnotizing him. Fire was mesmerizing to him, always had been, and it calmed him too, after his fight with Walter.

Mac's thoughts drifted to the lady cop, and he picked up the card with her name on it, twirled it through his fingers slowly as he stared at it, Claudia Marino. The man was Charlie Pace, and he instantly disliked him, but her he liked. He liked the way she looked and was sorry he hadn't taken the opportunity when she was right next to him to smell her perfume. He loved to smell women, loved their scent and how soft they were.

Claudia, with her fancy clothes and fancy business card, she would be hard to break, and he smiled at that thought. He looked around at the spider drawings he drew when he was fucked up, maybe he would draw her next, her image was burned into his brain now.

She would be his next project, for now. He would go back to hunting the unwanted after he was done with her. She thought she was so smart, and he'd show her how wrong she was, they had only found three women, he had killed thirteen, lucky thirteen he called them.

It excited him to know they were looking for him, that he had spoken to them, to her. She wore a red shirt as a signal to him and he received it loud and clear.

From now on he would address his correspondence directly to miss Claudia and think about her while he jerked off at night. She wasn't the type he was usually attracted to, she had darker hair, almost auburn, and an attitude. 

There was something there, though, something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame and he couldn't resist, didn't want to.

This time he wrote a letter just to her and mailed from five towns away from Cainville to her office.

 

'Seeing you in that shirt that I know you wore just for me, makes my dick ache for you Claudia. I long to run my hands through that silky red hair of yours. It is my favorite color you know.'

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Within the month Mac had located and paid some guy on craigslist for some much needed, yet expensive information. He had found him advertising computer skills online of the hacking nature and did this guy have mad skills. They used no names and the guy was in Salt Lake in low-income housing but he had so many computers in his apartment it looked like NASA in there.

Within a few more hours and for fifteen hundred bucks he now had Claudia's home phone number, personal cell number, and address, in addition to her information on the business card. She was already one expensive piece of tail.

He could pay her a visit now if he was so inclined, put his money to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am still trying really hard not to be too wordy, its an experiment, and I am petrified I will forget something important or mess it up so let me know how I am doing. Also, I will say again, many liberties were taken in this story about how the FBI operates and what an agent will and won't do. My experience with the FBI is as follows, watching 'Silence of the Lambs' a million times and binge-watching “Criminal Minds' a few times a year. Please forgive the many inconsistencies that I know are going to occur and just enjoy this as a fictional Mac smut show, which is my intention. Xoxoxoxox Krissy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Claudia close in on each other.

“Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame.  
Both dirty, both mean, yes, and the dream was just the same.  
And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real.  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?”

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

They both grew up in hard times, both lost their mothers at a young age and grew up running the streets. Claudia grew up in Trenton NJ and Mac in Cainville, Utah, both used drugs, but quickly Claudia realized she wanted more from life. When her mother was killed and they couldn't find the pimp that everyone assumed was her father Claudia went into foster care.

Mac was raised by Walter when his mother skipped town, just like Devon and Regina's mother did a few years later, mothers didn't stay around too long there.

A teacher during Claudia's freshman year of high school got her into the gifted and talented group in school and she won a full ride to Georgetown University when she was eighteen. A life that started to get sidetracked was back on the right path and she had her sights set high. At sixteen she had been saved by a teacher who saw beyond her shabby clothes and streetwise attitude.

By then Mac had been cooking meth for Walter for two years. 

Claudia was a double major in psychology and criminal justice, with her sights set on the FBI by the time she was nineteen. She didn't go out much, and had few friends, choosing instead to stay in the dorm and study most nights. She had a few boyfriends but grew bored easily when there was nothing left to talk about, conversation was important to her.

Usually, she bothered with men only when she needed to when she was tired of scratching her own itches.

Mac raped a local girl when he was nineteen and scared her so much that she still didn't talk about it fifteen years later. He intimidated most people he met, either with his fists or his raspy voice, that promised trouble all day long.

 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

No matter what he did, she was on his mind and Mac couldn't wrap his head around it. Why did this woman push all his buttons? Because she had connected all the dots and figured out he existed? Mac contemplated that very thing as he thought about her. All he could come up with was that there was something different about her.

Claudia had the balls to wear red out there in the open and he saw her once being interviewed on TV about the case, his case and she had worn a red tank top and matching cardigan that time. It was as if she was calling to him.

He dialed her number at home, knowing she wouldn't be there and listened to her voice, “Hey, hey this is Claudia, you know what to do after the beep,” the message said.

Careful to not stay on the line too long he got to the point, “I know what to do Claudia, you need a real man, who knows how to fuck and I'll make you scream my name, thanks for wearing my favorite color for me,” Then he hung up, knowing she would try and trace any calls he made to her and knowing he would call her again.

When she played her messages that night, the first one was from a guy she had gone on a date with the week before. He had been nice enough, but there was just no chemistry, she had tried to let him down easily, and now she just wouldn't call him back; ghosting him, as the kids said. She was too busy anyway and had told him that.

The next message was from her pharmacy letting her know her prescription for Allegra was ready and then she heard the voice of her killer. She just knew it!

As she listened to the man's raspy voice, she felt something stirring inside of her at the sound of it, his voice was both menacing and sensual at the same time.

 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

“I want you off this case,” Charlie hissed, as he read the latest letter that Mac had sent, “This fucker mentioned you by name, more than once now! By name Claudia!”

“He didn't threaten me, just thanked me for wearing red,” She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

“It's been quite a bit more than a thank you, should I read it out loud to you,” Charlie growled.

“You can't get me taken off this case,” She pleaded, “Charlie!”

But he was already headed down the hall towards Director Shaffer's office with Claudia right behind him. Shaffer had already heard them arguing and was ready to throw them both off the case if they didn't stop bickering.

“Give me that letter,” The director demanded and took it from Charlie's hand.

As he read it Claudia glanced at her partner, he wouldn't look at her and she knew it was because he was worried. He acted like her big brother sometimes, but it was enough already, this was how the job was done.

Sometimes you had to follow your gut and go out on a limb. She wanted this case solved more than she feared this unknown man, and that wasn't always a good thing.

“So you got this psychos interest have you, Marino?” Shaffer asked as he peered over his glasses at her.

“I would say so sir,” Claudia politely answered.

“How many letters?”

“Three now, all mailed from down around the Navajo Rez.” Charlie answered, “This creep is fixated on her, he mentions her in every letter.”

Next to him, Claudia rolled her eyes slightly and her boss saw it and also ignored it.

“You think this guy is Native American?”

“No,” Claudia answered, “He's Caucasian for sure, late twenties, early thirties, lives alone probably. We did an entire profile, I scanned it to you this morning.”

Shaffer assessed her, looking at her and then at Charlie, “I did receive it, very thorough, I can see this case means something to you.”

“Yes, it does Sir,”

“But he's targeted you, you understand that right Marino?”

“I know, but I also know he'll screw up Sir,” She answered, “He's a cocky bastard, guys like that always screw up, because they think we can't catch them. But I will, I'm going to catch him.”

“This isn't Trenton vice, I'm not sending you out as bait,”

Claudia's face fell, she knew he was going to ground her to a desk job until this guy was caught, it was proper protocol.

“You are to stick with Charlie like fucking conjoined twins, you two got that?” Her face lit up, he wasn't grounding her, “You both have gotten further than anyone else on this, hell no one saw the pattern until you Marino, don't think I forgot that. I want a quick resolution, this creep needs to be off the street and not fucking daydreaming about my agents!”

 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

“I can't wait to get my hands on that body and my face between your legs.” He moaned into the receiver, “I'm gonna taste you, get my tongue right in that sweet pussy. I'm gonna make you cum so hard,” He growled into the voicemail of her private cell phone that night. “You and me baby, how about it?"

He put the receiver down on the only pay phone in the area, two towns away from him. This girl was a shit ton of work, he didn't just drive out to east bum fuck to call any girl, but he suspected she was worth every bit of it.

She looked like a hell of a good time, in the right hands of course.

 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

This was unlike any relationship he ever had before. when he wanted something he just took it. never bothering to care if the other person was willing. He wanted her to be, he wanted her to ask for it, he wanted to hear Claudia beg for his cock. She was a strong, bad ass FBI agent, but he knew how to control her, and he would.

What was it about her that got his motor running this way. Certainly not her looks, she wasn't anything special, he'd been with much better in his opinion. She had dark hair, that usually didn't interest him and her nose was just a little too big for her face, her eyes though, we're deep and green. He loved her eyes most, next to her mind; Claudia was one smart bitch.

She was going to be his downfall, Mac knew that. She made him feel and do things he never felt or did before and that was dangerous. This game he had started with Claudia was going to be the end of him, but what a way to go.

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

"Ain't gonna have ta take it from ya Claudia; won't have to. You're going to beg me to fuck you, and it's going to be so good, so fuckin good ." Claudia hit the replay and listened again, she knew his voice. She had heard it before, she was sure of it. He was someone they spoke to in one of those towns the visited, she just couldn't remember which one. They had interviewed almost two hundred twenty people all over the southern part of the state in the past few months.

She knew she heard that voice before, she remembered the deep timbre that was almost sexy, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it.

Reaching for her earphones, she plugged them into her phone, hoping that would help as she listened, that his voice would become clearer to her.  
She opened the case file and her notebook and went through each entry she made as she and Charlie had gone out on their initial interviews. Nothing and nobody rang a bell, she was losing her touch, she hit the play button and listened again. It was right on the edge of her mind and she couldn't grasp it, no matter how much she tried. He hit the play button and listened again and again and again.

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

"Charlie thinks you're trying to save your mother by smoking this guy out,” Emelee said as they sat down at the coffee shop table. They met a few times a week for coffee when Claudia had time and now that she was out of work on high-risk maternity leave, Emalee had a lot of time on her hands.

"Your husband has a psyche degree now?" She laughed, "Emalee, you know he's overreacting, you know how he is."

Emalee sipped her decaf coffee and looked at her good friend. She liked Claudia better than Charlie's old partner Hank. Hank had been stuffy and didn't like to socialize outside of work, which was fine, but Emalee wanted to get to know the people he worked with. Claudia had been eager to be friends, Emalee thought that she didn't have many friends, and it was a shame, she was a nice girl.

“I also know how you are.” She answered, “You're like a little sister to him and he's going to protect you as such.”

“How I am?” Claudia asked.

“You're a bit of a...wild card,” She replied and Claudia smiled because it was true.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

"Kelly I need you to put a trap on my phone and dump the logs on all my phones..." She stood in the doorway of the office that her one and only girlfriend there worked. Kelly was a computer expert, she had been recruited right out of college when she ended up on a watch list for her computer hacking skills. The FBI saw it as the lesser of two evils, they hired her.

"Where's the slip?" Kelly said as she removed the headset she always wore.

"There isn't one...” Claudia shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, then walked further into the office, “It's just... I'm getting calls from an ex-boyfriend,"

"So change your number,” Kelly said with a shrug as she sipped the cherry coke fountain soda that always sat on her desk.

"It's..." Claudia started and then stopped, she couldn't lie to her only friend, but Kelly saved her the trouble.

"Look, you are being shady as shit and personally I don't think I wanna know why you need this, so don't tell me. I'll do it today, get you a printout by Friday and trust you," Her friend said, “We girls got to look out for each other.”

Claudia breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks, say hi to Tara for me,"

“You say hi to her yourself, come for dinner, she wants to introduce you to this friend of her brother's,” Kelly started to say.

Claudia sucked in a breath, “I will, I promise, gotta run right now.”

“Yeah,” Kelly sighed as Claudia blew out of there, “That's what I thought.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as of right now, there are four chapters left of this story, I am trying so hard not to be overly wordy, but it's so hard LOL. Any way enjoy.

"Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
You said 'I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die'  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

 

 

More letters arrived and then, the following month another victim, this one not hidden, but left out in the open and Shaffer was losing his mind. 

There was just the usual thank you to Claudia for wearing red now when he wrote to them, and Charlie didn't trust that at all. There was something off about the whole thing. The guy had stopped lusting after Claudia openly and that told Charlie that he was up to something else.

Perps, once they were fixated on someone or something rarely changed targets unless they completed whatever nefarious intentions they had planned. Charlie couldn't shake the feeling that she was still in danger, maybe more so now.

Claudia still wore red when they went out in the field and he objected every time, but the guy wasn't taking the bait anymore like he did at first.

He wasn't taking it to the next level anymore.

That was atypical to the profile, he was still fixated on her, Charlie was sure of it, but it was like he was trying to deflect away from that. But why? 

 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

Claudia sat down on the fire escape, crossed her legs and lit a cigarette, as she did every night when it wasn't raining. This was where she did her best thinking and she had a lot on her mind lately. She needed this little bit of peace at the end of her day, time alone to reflect on things

There was something about the fresh air and moonlight that calmed her. All day she had been holding back tears over the latest victim, the killer had carved a Celtic symbol into the chest of his latest victim. Charlie and Shaffer had not noticed how the blood drained from her face when the ME showed them the pictures. 

She took a long drag on her cigarette, exhaled and stared up into the sky as tears fell anew; then she looked down at the same symbol on her ankle, a long forgotten tattoo that she had gotten when she was fourteen.

How had he even known? This man she wanted so desperately to catch had been close enough to her to see a tattoo on her ankle. He was playing games with her as if she was a mouse in a maze and she didn't like it.

She didn't tell Charlie, he would go back to Shaffer and demand she be taken off the case. This time Shaffer would do it, without hearing her side. They would expedite her transfer and she'd be in Oklahoma city so fast her head would be spinning.

Both men would be convinced that she was an intended victim and they didn't even know about the phone calls, she had told no one about those either. They had escalated to detailed descriptions of what this man wanted to do to her in bed.

As inexperienced as she was when it came to men, it didn't scare her, just made her more determined to catch him. She would, even if it put her in danger, now she didn't care about that. He didn't deserve to be free.

Kelly had come through with the logs and it turned out the calls originated at four separate payphones, one in Cedar City, one in Tropic City, one in Blanding and one in Cainville. She was closing in on him and had been reviewing her notes of any interviews they had done in or near those towns.

It was just a matter of time before she'd be putting the cuffs on this bastard, she could feel it. She wanted it with a quiet desperation that she had never known before. No matter what it took, she was going to get him.

 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

Mac took a drag of the cigarette and blew smoke rings into the night sky. He could almost smell her as he watched her from the street in the shadows as she sat on the fire escape smoking. He was Romeo come to claim his Juliet.

You and me babe, how about it?

She was just under his skin now, there was no doubt about that and he wasn't going to fight it. As a man controlled by lust and carnal desire, Mac rarely denied himself something he wanted. But this was more than his usual bloodlust and need to destroy and kill.

He desired her, like air, like water, like nothing he had felt before and she wasn't like anyone he'd ever obsessed over before. Claudia made him take risks, like calling her and following her home. A little risk was good, he told himself, kept your blood pumping a euphoria through you that made you feel alive.

Mac couldn't resist the challenge, and he wanted to know what she smelled like, he imagined fresh like air and lemongrass, and he inhaled deeply, disappointed that he was too far away to know for sure. She knew about his little gift to her, that was obvious because she was chain smoking.

He had been thinking of her a lot and learning her, she had started buying cigarettes again according to her credit card statement that Wayne from the projects accessed for him at the bargain price of five hundred dollars. He was two grand in the hole over this woman already, and on a first name basis with a hacker, but he knew everything about her now. 

Mac knew that she had picked up smoking again, liked to drink Pino Grigio on the weekends, what kind of tampons she used and that she bought no form of birth control. No pills, no condoms, no diaphragm meant no man, he was the man in her life now. 

Fuck Charlie Pace, the resentment he felt for their Sculley and Mulder relationship made him crazy when he thought about it and sometimes it was all he could think about.

Claudia was also thinking of him indirectly since she didn't know who he was but she was going to catch this guy and she knew just how to do it. Charlie was not going to like it and that was tough shit, she knew she was the only one that could stop him. She stared out into the darkness at the alley below, never knowing that he was right down there, not fifty feet away from her, but feeling something odd just the same.

Claudia felt a chill over her skin and there was no breeze, so she tossed the cigarette off the fire escape and got up. As she lay her hands on the railing and looked out over the alley Mac backed up, not ready to make his presence known, then she turned, climbed back through the window and locked it.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Stop egging this bastard on,” Charlie yelled, into the cell phone as he pulled away from the hotel three weeks after Mac had spied on Claudia. It was another fact-finding field trip but they were forced to separate now because Emalee just called and was in labor at only seven and a half months. He had no choice but to leave Claudia and get to the hospital as soon as possible, and his stubborn partner had refused to get in the car.

She had it in her head that re-doing certain interviews was going to help them crack this case wide open and Charlie wasn't having any of it. Claudia was too obsessed with this guy and once they got back in the office he was going to ask for both of them to get their reassignments early. There were other agents that could take over this case, Claudia needed a break before it broke her.

They had been pounding the pavement for a day and a half and were at their last two stops, then tomorrow they would meet with Shaffer. Charlie was going to speak to Shaffer then, but now Emalee needed him and the other woman in his life wasn't cooperating, at all.

“He won't kill me,” She said, “He won't.”

"You don't know that! This guy is a psycho." Charlie continued, “He's seen you in person Claudia, that's not fuckin good and you know it!”

“So he has a little crush,” Claudia said.

“That's not funny, I can't believe you! This isn't going to bring your mother back you know?”

So he went there.

“Charlie!”

“You're toying with a murderer and rapist, you do know that right.”

“He's either here or in Tropic City and I have my gun, just go Charlie, Em needs you and make sure you send me pictures of my goddaughter ok?”

“Get the fuck out of that town,” He yelled into the phone.

“I will, tomorrow first thing, I promise.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story is moving at a fast pace, I realize that's not my usual style, but I'm satisfied that the story is developed enough to be realistic. Well, as realistic as fiction can be. This is definitely something that I don't ever see happening in real life. But, it's my world and I want it my way, much like Mac ;)

And a lovestruck Romeo, he sang the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade  
He says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?  
You and me, babe, how about it?" 

 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

It was quiet and dark, and he could hear the crickets chirping in the distance and the howl of the wind in the canyon. The music drifted in the breeze and Mac realized he was walking towards a kind of destiny.

He had been on this path from the minute she spoke to him, so many months ago. Claudia was not his type, at all, she possessed none of the attributes that he considered attractive in a woman. With her dark hair and small stature, she was the complete opposite of the kind of woman he liked; the seventeen girls scattered throughout the mines and canyons were all blonde and taller than Claudia.

He knew this was different and that he couldn't necessarily control the outcome the way he always did; but that only made it better in his eyes. The unknown was a thrill for a man who always had control of everything.

Mac knew he was probably a fool.

Yet something propelled him in this direction and there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't stop it, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. He wanted her, maybe more than he ever wanted someone before.

And she had finally come back.

Claudia was here and there was lightning flashing in the distance, a storm was coming and it was going to be a bad one.

He could hear the old Dire Straits song coming from the window as he watched her in her hotel room, he liked to think she was waiting for him, and maybe that was true. She was back in his town, this time staying the night, without that doofus partner of hers; Mac did not like Charlie Pace. 

If Claudia was the other side of his coin, if they were two parts of a whole, and he believed they were; she was the one he connected with then Charlie Pace was his nemesis. He had a few of those, it was nothing new. In time he would handle the Charlie situation too.

Mac leaned back against the hood of his truck, crossed his legs casually and watched as she was moving around the room, getting changed out of her work clothes and putting on a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. "You're making me love you," He whispered into the dark night. Soon he stubbed out his cigarette and walked towards the hotel and her door. The wind blew across his skin as he walked towards her with anticipation, she had come back to him.

Earlier he stood across the street at the garage where he worked watching her haul her duffel bag into the hotel next to the Luna Mesa after Regina had happily called him to say the pretty girl was back. His sweet little sister had asked if she was his girlfriend. 

In a way she was and he was tired of just watching her, he had to have her. He gave Regina a whole bag of peppermints that she was delighted with and then he waited.

 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

The curtains blew in the breeze as she opened the sliding door and looked out into the parking lot. It was pitch dark as she stepped outside in just her T-shirt and shorts. The breeze blew across her face, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin and over her hair, lifting it slightly as she looked up at the stars.

He was here, in this town, she was sure of it. She and Charlie had thoroughly investigated the other two towns, ran through the witness lists and re-interviewed any person of interest. They had Cainville and one other place to get to, but Claudia had a feeling.

She never claimed to have any kind of sixth sense about the cases she worked, but sometimes she got feelings. The hair would rise on her arms and she would feel like someone walked on her grave, or sometimes just an eerie feeling.

Tonight she felt like something wicked was coming as lightning flashed in the distance. Something wicked this way comes, or someone.

 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

The knock was not unexpected.

Claudia opened the door to him without hesitation and he stood in the doorway assessing her; she expected nothing less. Mac was anything but thorough, she knew that about him, and so much more. Two days ago she had figured it out and dragged Charlie out on this errand to gather more information about the people here, of one particular person here. More and more information had flooded in, his letters and her own investigating over the months coming clearer; until her fingers danced across the computer keys and she got closer to the answers she sought, a picture of him came into view on her computer. Two days later she and Charlie were back on the road again.

Of course, he would come to her when he heard she was back in town, and she remembered talking to him at that seedy bar briefly eighteen months ago. At the time she had taken note of him as one of the locals and nothing more, but now she could see it, he let her see it finally.

He was easy on the eyes, unfortunately, with shaggy blonde hair and days worth of growth on his face, but his eyes. Claudia had never seen blue eyes so clear and bright before. On another man those eyes would pull her in and never let her go, she could not let that happen, no matter what transpired between the two of them.

Something would happen, the air was thick with it, electric as if there were sparks arcing between them in the small room, stealing their breath from their lungs.

This meeting had been a long time in the making and it was too late to stop it now; he had come to her, and she took a deep breath as he looked her over in the doorway.

“I hear you've been looking for me...” He brought his gaze from her body, she hadn't bothered with a bra, up to her eyes and held it there, “I assume I need no introduction...”

“I know who you are, Mac,” She answered not loosing eye contact with him, now that they were finally face to face she wouldn't back down. Her breath hitched in her chest and he raised an eyebrow at her, he was on her mind; that excited him more than he was willing to admit.

“Thanks for always wearin my favorite color for me, seems like you been thinkin about me as much as I've been thinkin about you.”

He stepped in the room and she could feel his presence large as life, she shivered involuntarily, but she wasn't cold or afraid, it was something else. Something inside of her that she didn't want to name; he intrigued her, but it was so much more than the enigma that he was. It was like his mass took up the entire room and made her feel tiny.

“Does Charlie think we're in love?”

Claudia closed the door as he walked into the room and turned to her. He was taller than her and she had expected that according to the profile she had made and the mug shot of him she had seen, imposing, yet somehow she wasn't afraid; he wasn't here to kill her. 

Mac had come for something else, as she knew he would according to the profile she had done on her own. Her nameless and faceless stalker was finally tangible and real and walked right into her sites. Tonight she would take him down.

Throughout her career, she had dealt with men who tried to intimidate and dominate her, and he was no different, as a woman in a predominately male field she was used to it. At five foot four and 125 lbs, Claudia was small but fierce, smarter than most men gave her credit for; she had lured a killer right into her trap.

Though she be little she is fierce Shakespeare had said once and Mac remembered that Midsummer night's Dream quote as she stood before him. She was his Hermina come to life, Puck's magic had struck him the minute he saw her.

“All my life I've been looking for a worthy adversary.” He explained.

“Is that why you're here?”

“You know why I'm here,” His hand reached to touch her hair, finally and he gently pushed it behind her ear, “My sweet little Claudia.”

A sensation went through his body when he finally touched her that was not unfamiliar to him, she was his and the stirring in his gut commanded him to possess her no matter what the cost.

His comment on her size was to disarm her mentally and she wouldn't allow it; his touch was to stroke a fire that he knew was burning inside of her and inside him.

She didn't flinch at his touch or move and his fingers trailed over her neck and to her chest and the necklace that hung there. It was a locket with her mother's picture in it, he knew that already, just like he knew everything about her. Mac took the locket in his hand and slid it through his fingers, still keeping his eyes on hers.

Claudia may have profiled him in these past months but he had profiled her as well. He knew all about her mother's life and death; he knew she had grown up in foster care. He knew everything there was to know about her.

He leaned close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin and it made her heart beat faster as his lips touched her neck softly.

“I'm going to give you what you came looking for.” He ran his teeth over her skin and watched goosebumps break out all along her neck.

“And what would that be?” She asked, playing the game because she knew he was all about the game for him.

“You know,” He replied, as he brought his lips over her skin and breathed her scent in, she wore coconut perfume, he wasn't expecting that, “A night of my undivided attention, me and you and no one else.” He licked her neck, letting his teeth graze over her skin and it was he that shivered this time, “You want to know what it's like, don't you.” 

He moved behind her, ran his hands over her shoulders and pressed his impressive erection against her ass. Claudia felt a fuse light inside of her and start burning towards an inevitable explosion, it was always going to happen like this.

She knew that now.

"You here to arrest me, Claudia, that why you're in my town?" He said as his hands moved over her hips, "I can call you Claudia right? I feel like we have an...intimate enough relationship for first names, don't you ?"

"That's right. " He dug his hand into her hair and pulled her head back gently against his hard chest, preventing her from saying anything more.

“Let's see if you still want to lock me up once you've had a ride on Mac's Great American Scream Machine.” He said, “Don't suppose you'd tell me where your handcuffs are, they can be fun you know?”

Claudia let out a strangled laugh, she didn't want him to have the upper hand with her, she was here to arrest him, but he was making her an offer she couldn't and didn't want to refuse. Her gun was in the nightstand, inches from her hand and she could easily get it and end this.

"I think you like it a little rough and maybe you have a fantasy or two; I'll make them all come true tonight baby.” He slid his hand down over her stomach and over her pajama bottoms finding them damp, “Mmmmmmmm, so wet for me already Claudia...”

He pulled her back against him and kissed her neck again as she debated kickboxing him into submission.

"Have you ever been fucked properly?" He purred against her skin.

"Define properly," She breathed out as her heart skipped in her chest.

"Dirty and loud," He continued running his fingers over the material between her legs. Claudia allowed her eyes to close and her head to fall back on his shoulder and he brought his lips to her ear, "So, we doing this?"

"You're asking permission?"

He nodded, “Yes,” And licked down from her ear to her collarbone, smiling against her skin when she shivered.

"How very unlike you Mac," Claudia replied, but inside her head, she was putting the finishing touches on her plan for him, he thought he was in control, but it was her.

“You think you know me that well?”

“I know I do,” He was her life's work at the moment, she'd better know him.

“And I know you, Claudia.” He let one palm travel over her breast, teasing her through the thin cotton.

“Really?”

"You want me, you tell yourself different, but I know. I think I excite you on a level that scares you a little.” He turned her around to face him abruptly, and pulled her against him, "How many men have you had?"

"A few," Claudia answered as she felt his huge cock against her stomach, hard and proud, just like him.

"Now you're gonna see how a real man does it." He stared into her eyes, "It's going to be so good ..." He crooned into her ear, "So good..."

His lips moved over her neck and his hand up her shirt until he found her breast and she shuddered at the feel of his rough hand on her smooth skin.

" I wanna be inside you, mmmm." He moaned against her neck, licked her salty skin and breathed hot air into her ear as his fingers danced over her nipple.

"Maybe you already are," 

“Figuratively,” He grinned at her as thunder rumbled in the distance and it started to rain outside, “I suppose I've been inside you a long time, haven't I?”

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just one long smut show, not sorry about it.

“I can't do the talk like they talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be.  
I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
I can't do anything except be in love with you.”

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

The rain pelted against the windows, as the wind blew through the open sliding glass door, moving the curtains, chilling their skin. He turned her to face him, brushed her hair back behind her ear and let his hand linger there as he backed her up towards the bed. Claudia opened her mouth to protest and Mac wasn't having it, he had waited long enough.

“Shhh,” He whispered, “I got you.”

Claudia gulped, those were not comforting words from a known killer, she had put herself in his path and now it seemed like a horrible idea. She had been obsessed with cases before, but never to this extreme, this could be the end of her career or even her life. It seemed like all her life had been leading to this moment; whatever this was between them would not be stopped. She would be his now and she would go willingly into the fire that surrounded him and burn. He was her every dark desire, the man of her dreams was the devil. 

She questioned herself now, had she made a mistake, Claudia over analyzed every little thing in her life, but just this once she was going to be reckless, because deep inside she knew he wasn't there to kill her.

Just as Mac had become fixated on her, she was equally obsessed with him, with his crimes and stopping him; it had gone over the line and now there was no turning back. Charlie had been right, she should have left, but she wanted this, wanted him, and so she stayed.

“No one ever said yes to you before?” She asked, trying to hide how shaky her voice was becoming as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to sit on the bed. It wasn't exactly fear that she was feeling, more like anticipation.

“Not usually, and lately just you,” He answered, looking down at her, another intimidating move meant to make her uncomfortable, Mac was expert in keeping people off balance. It was what he did, and he was skilled in his craft, but Claudia saw right through that posturing.

“I didn't say yes.” Claudia raised her chin, she wasn't letting him psyche her out; he placed his fingers there briefly, held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked into her eyes.

“Yet,” He answered, never taking his eyes from hers, “Don't lie to me Claudia, cause I know you and I know what you need,” He said as he let go of her chin and reached down to unbuckle his pants. Claudia watched his deft hands with wide eyes and felt her body heating further, “You need a good hard fuck.”

The wind blew outside and Claudia felt it roll over her back, it made her shiver; she didn't answer him and so he took her silence for consent and continued.

“But tell me, is this all because of your mother? They never found her killer did they?” At the mention of her past she started to talk and he stopped unbuckling his pants, so she wouldn't be distracted from his next words, “The man, her pimp, the one everyone thinks is your father, do you think it was him?”

Of course, he had done his research, she wasn't even surprised really. She contemplated that, he was right, no one cared about her mother or his victims, so she made it her job to care. It was her driving force, always had been, justice for the unloved and unwanted. She cared.

In a way Mac was unwanted by the world, was that the attraction he held for her?

"I suppose that's part of it," She answered.

Claudia knew the hard truth about herself, she always had and why she did the things she did, why she wanted what she wanted. The path that led her to become an advocate and champion of victims was one she chose willingly and with no regrets. She was the good guy. Yet, something so dark and unseen in her that she kept hidden away wanted him, there was no denying it.

“We have so much in common you and I, you don't know your father and I wish I didn't know mine.” He rambled, “It's almost as if we were meant to be. I want you and I know you want me just as bad.”

Claudia nodded her head slightly, it did no good to deny it, he read her body language clearly and it was also clear to her now that Mac had never had a willing woman, someone who wanted him. Did he take it every time the way she suspected and could she use that against him?

“Is that why you put yourself in front of me?” Mac asked, “Do you think you can stop me?”

“I know I can,” She answered.

“So sure of yourself... how do you think you'll do that, little one?” He knelt down so that they were eye to eye again and placed his hands on either of her thighs, running his hands up and down as if they had been together this way a million times before, "How will you get the best of me?"

“I'll give you what you want most of all.” She replied, unshaken by his mention of her size and vulnerability, he was trying to make her feel weak, but she wasn't, she was mentally stronger than him. Claudia fully intended to lead this man by his dick right to prison.

“And what is it you think I want?”

“A lover, not a victim.” She whispered to him, "A willing partner, someone that really wants you.”

"A girl who says yes..." He breathed out, “I knew you were the right one from the very start...”

He spread her legs apart slightly and gazed down at her body hungrily with half closed eyes as if he was hypnotized. Claudia watched as he licked his lips, equally hypnotized with thoughts of kissing him. Just what would Lucifer taste like?

“At first I wasn't sure, but you flirted back with me,” Mac said, and Claudia gulped, in the back of her mind she had thought he saw it that way, that was why she had worn red and now she knew for sure, he had seen it as a sick kind of courtship, “Did you like my present?”

The girl and the symbol was for her, his way of involving her in his crimes, his way of amping up the tension between them until they ended up just where they were now. Mac didn't realize that by doing that he had grieved her, to him it was a way to woo her. Although he knew from her past that she would do anything to catch a killer of women such as him, it was much more to him.

“You see me, really see me the way I see you,” And she nodded in agreement with him, her heart broke for the murdered girl, but she would be the last, “The better to see you, my dear, you know?.”

Then he was leaning closer to her until he kissed her lips, sweetly, without touching her anywhere else at all and her heart beat out of her chest. She wanted more.

“Are you sure,” He looked into her eyes, “Little red riding hood, that you want to dance with the big bad wolf?”

Claudia barely nodded and he had her by the back of the head and kissed her hard, pushing her lips apart and shoving his tongue into her mouth. Claudia melted against him as he grasped her legs and pulled her closer to him, his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. She had never been kissed that way before like he was hungry and would eat her alive. He fucked her mouth with his tongue, pushing his dick against her, letting her feel what he had to offer.

She let out a moan that only served to fuel the fire inside of him, and he was going to fuck her into next week, Claudia wrapped her legs around his waist. The friction was dizzying, his dick was hard as stone and throbbing, he was sweating already, then he felt her small hands pulling his shirt over his head.

He revealed in the way she was staring at his chest and shoulders with appreciative eyes; he watched her eyes travel over his chest down towards the trail of hair that disappeared below his belt. Claudia brought her eyes to his and slid her teeth along her bottom lip.

“I'm sure,” She answered.

Mac stood up then and finished unbuckling his pants and kicking off his boots right in front of her face. He grinned as her eyes widened when he shucked off his pants and boxers exposing his rock hard cock to her.

"Like what you see?" Mac laughed and didn't give her a chance to answer. She didn't need to, her face showed it all, "I'll give you this cock in good time, but first I'm gonna taste every inch of you, there's no part of you I'm not gonna lick and touch."

He was on top of her in an instant and pushing her back onto the bed before she knew what hit her and pushing his leg between hers. His hips dug into hers and he pushed her legs farther apart, roughly, pressing against her obscenely. Claudia spread her legs more in submission and moved her hips against his, it felt...so good.

"Oh fuck," She groaned.

He took both her hands in his and held them above her head against the pillows there, bent down and sucked on her neck hard, leaving a purple bruise there and Claudia moaned.

"I knew it," He growled, "I knew you wanted it like this, you spend all day ordering people around, and in bed, you need a man who takes control." He brought his mouth to her ear, "Say it."

Claudia sighed as his lips moved over her ear, "I need it."

"I know," He slid his hand over her breast, "I'll give it to you. "

He pushed against her again and lifted her shirt over her head, "Jesus," He whispered as he threw her shirt over his shoulder and looked down at her. She was just like he imagined, maybe better.

All those nights of thinking about her did not prepare him for the real thing, it was the opposite of rape and murder, which was never the way he imagined it would be. There was always the let down afterward, that empty feeling that he carried with him every day. This woman lived up to the image he had of her, and how it would feel to be with her.

Maybe there would be no let down this time or the biggest one of all, it was worth the risk to him. Every sound she made, every sigh was new to him, exciting, and her perfect white skin needed plundering.

Mac swallowed and gazed down then he was all lips and tongue from one breast to the other, watching the skin on her chest flush as he crept his hand south. He sucked softly on her skin, raking his teeth over her chest, biting softly at first, then harder, marking her everywhere he could.

"Mac, wait," Claudia cried and held her legs together tight, he shook his head at her with a grin.

"I'm the boss here remember?" He crooned spreading her legs apart as he slid two fingers inside of her, “You do what I say, and I'll reward you.”

“And if I don't...” She barely got the words out and she felt the sting of his palm against her ass, smack, “Oh fuck,” She moaned as he brought his fingers back between her legs. His working man's hands were rough against her soft skin, but he touched her just right.

“Oh, you like that too, that's my dirty girl.”

Smack!

“Yes...” She gasped out and let her head fall back onto the pillow.

Claudia arched her back trying to get closer to him, to get his fingers where she wanted them, anything to relieve the pressure she was feeling and he was burning her alive already. Her fingers gripped his hair and Mac let out a roar from low in his chest, he loved it rough.

"Harder," He gasped, "Harder," And she wound her fingers into his hair, pulling hard as instructed while he licked her right nipple then blew hot breath on it, watching her chest rise and fall with each labored breath, because of him. He smiled to himself and, slowly, always a tease, Mac slipped his fingers along her slippery flesh watching her eyes close in pleasure and her cheeks flush crimson red. He worked her over with his fingers until she was almost climbing on top of him in desperation, then stopped.

“Don't stop...” She breathed out, reaching for him again, tugging at his hair, “Please don't stop Mac.”

"Anyone ever go down on you before," He asked as he pulled her shorts down and she shook her head, "That's a fucking shame," He pushed her legs farther apart, and brought his lips to her thigh leaving hot, wet kisses there. Her legs were trembling as he sucked on the skin there leaving a purple bruise then swirled his tongue around to soothe the sting.

Claudia tried to close her legs again, "Don't be shy," He ran his hands over her inner thighs, pushing them apart again, spreading her wide with his fingers, followed by his lips, “This is my favorite part.”

Mac opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside of her and Claudia's heart leaped into her chest, before she could recover from that he was licking her from back to front. 

“Oh goddammit!” She groaned and dug her hand into his hair again, "Oh God! Oh, my God!"

Mac paused and smiled against her inner thigh, “That's it sweetheart let it out, I wanna hear it!” Then he was back down between her legs, keeping his tongue firm, brushing waves across her lips until she was almost in a frenzy. He was right, no one had ever done this to her before and she was coming unglued fast. He held her tight against him, moving her against his face, devouring her alive like it was his day job, not stopping until he got what he wanted.

He added his fingers into the mix, pushing them inside of her as he concentrated on the bundle of nerves that was the center of both their worlds at that moment. His dick was raging hard from the taste of her and the sounds she was making, starting with soft whimpers and escalating to screaming as she came harder than she ever had before.

Blindly he reached down into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom, ripping it with his teeth and sliding it on his massive cock.

“In case you get buyers remorse,” He slid her back on the bed and crawled over her, “Cant have you saying it wasn't consensual.”

Claudia laughed and waved her hand over her chest where he'd left marks on her, and on her neck, “Your DNA is all over me.”

Mac came down on his elbows and lined himself up with her entrance, teasing her, “Guess we're taking a shower later,” He grinned and rubbed his cock against her wet pussy.

“Come on, fucking do it!” She breathed out and he teased her more.

“What's the matter, Claudia?” He laughed, “You in need of something?”

Whining in frustration she reached up and pulled his hips closer, clawing at his back and not able to get him close enough.

“Say please baby,” He panted, barely able to hang on with this game, but determined to keep the upper hand. Once he got inside of her all bets would be off, he knew that already.

“Please,” She begged and Mac couldn't take anymore, he buried himself inside her to the hilt within seconds, Claudia let out an audible gasp as he filled her completely. It was like having the wind knocked out of her, with and ommmpppphhh sound as his hard body came down on top of hers.

“Oh, fuckyes!' He groaned, “Fuck yes!”

He moved his hips against hers wildly right away and she met him thrust for thrust; Mac leaned down and kissed her dirty, unable to get enough as he slammed against her and moved in a circular motion against her. They found a wild rhythm together, born out of the fact that this was never supposed to happen, likely would never happen again and they better make it worthwhile. Neither of them was holding back a thing, one time was all it was going to be.

“Oh goddammit, fuck, wrap your legs around me!” He commanded and she did as he said, feeling him deeper, so much deeper that way. His hands gripped her outer thighs, bit into her flesh and it felt so good to her, she was on sensory overload and all she could think about was that huge cock and the powerful man that wielded it like a weapon.

They rolled over and Claudia gripped the headboard giving him everything she had. Having her on top was a rare treat for him and he ran his hands down over her hips and gripped them tightly, savoring the moment. Her hair was hanging down in his face, her sweat dripped onto his face and chest and it felt amazing.

“You're better than I thought,” He groaned, as he looked up at her, then swiftly flipped them back over so he was back on top and pounding into her with everything he had. 

“You're just how I thought you'd be,” She breathed out as he leaned down and kissed her again. She rolled them back again, pulling his hands up and over her breasts, as she leaned back and fucked him as hard as she could.

Mac ended up on top again and could feel the stirring in his gut after they'd rolled around on the bed until they almost fell off. He slid his hand down where their bodies were joined and reached down between them to get her off again.

“I can't, Mac...”

“Yes you can, yes you can baby,” He slowed down and stroked her clit until she was whining with need and gasping for air, “You'll cum again,” He licked her ear and slid his fingers against her just right, “Cause I said so.”

Soon Mac could feel her walls trembling, she was almost there and so was he, a few more seconds and she was falling apart around him, screaming and her body clamped down on his dick until he had to let it go. It was so fuckin good he let loose a string of curses that even he was embarrassed by.

 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

“You're a great fuck, Mac,” She said to him as they lay on their stomachs sharing a cigarette later as the breeze blew in through the curtains, “Too bad you're going to jail.”

“So you fucked me and now you're gonna fuck me?” He laughed, of course, she was, she was a smart one, and that had been the appeal.

She nodded and raised her eyebrows at him.

“You got friends outside?” He asked as he passed the cigarette back to her.

“Charlie sent the Calvary, they're all around the building, regular agents, snipers, probably right outside the door too, he was worried about me.”

“I fuckin hate that guy,” He stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray, fucking Charlie Pace, “If I'm going down, then I'm going down,” He rolled over on top of her and trailed hot, wet kisses down her stomach,”Lets go again,” He pushed her legs apart, “And this time I'm gonna make you scream so loud they'll bust down the door thinkin I'm killing you.”

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

AN: One more chapter after this, thank you for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you for reading :) xoxoxox Until next time :)

“And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat and bad company.  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of Orion.  
Julie, I'd do the stars with you any time.”

 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

Claudia walked in and sat down in the chair the officers had put in front of the cell for her and put the handful of letters he mailed to her on the table. It was the same as always, the current in the air when they were in the same room together changed as soon as they set eyes on each other. It was thick in the room immediately; Claudia sucked in her breath and faced him as she sat down. She wasn't wearing anything red this time, that was over now, she was here to end this chapter of her life once and for all, not get him all stirred up and crazy again.

Mac stared at her as he sat down on the bunk provided for him in his cell. He wore prison blue, it looked good on him, she thought to herself, that shade made his eyes so bright. Possibly she would remember his eyes forever; it was probable now.

She made eye contact with him through the bars, they hadn't seen each other since he was arrested outside her hotel room three months ago. Claudia had not written back to him, for obvious reasons to her. But her boss had wanted her to engage with him but she declined, she wanted nothing more to do with him.

Mac was where he belonged and she gave shit all about how she got him there, the point was he was there. Of course, there were whispers around the office, but no one dared ask her what happened in the room between her and Mac. No one but Charlie knew the truth and that was the way it was going to stay. Charlie knew everything, he was her best friend after all and he and Emalee would always be by her side. Now more than ever she would need them.

He waited outside for her at this very moment and once this errand was done, she was heading to her new assignment. She would miss Charlie, now she would have another partner, but they planned to keep in touch, they were her family now.

Claudia had gotten ten pounds of shit for what she had done and almost fired.

Charlie made sure to remind people that she had stopped a killer using her instincts, unconventional tactics yes, but the result was the same. It was Claudia's business how she had done it, or what had happened between her and Mac. It would never happen with a suspect again, she was being assigned a liaison job, a desk job, field work was going on the back burner for a while. At least for a few years.

To his credit, Mac knew he was defeated that night and after they had gotten enough of each other he surrendered. There were people that night who thought he was holding her hostage, but that hadn't been the case, still, it was either get shot or to go peacefully, which he did. But he was who he was and so from the back of the police car he had blown a kiss to Claudia and licked his lips obscenely as they drove away, telling her “I'll be seeing you.”

Now she was relocated out of state and ready to make a new start in Oklahoma City, but he was a loose end that had to be tied up once and for all. 

As she stared at him her thoughts were brought back to their night together, it was to catch him, of course, but also to get him out of her system. Mac had gotten under her skin. Still, when she looked at him she remembered the way he made her feel, his touch and kiss. She remembered the slight curve of his lips as he smiled, the mole over his left lip, she remembered it all. Even if they hadn't seen each other in months.

Her boss had suggested maintaining a relationship with him to use him for information on the drug trade that he was on the fringes of or for his insight into the criminal mind.

That was not going to happen, she was here for a clean break and a new life.

“Stop writing to me,” she said.

“I like it better when you say 'don't stop' Claudia,” He leaned forward and said with a raise of his eyebrows, “ Don't stop Mac, oh, please don't stop.”

“Stop writing to me,” She said more forcefully and maintained eye contact with him through the bars, “I'm not going to say it again Mac.”

“Is it over between us now?” He asked, “This thing we have.”

“It wasn't a thing,” She answered, “It's not.”

“Yeah, it was,” He stared her down, “Is.”

“Its over,” She answered, “Whatever it was, it's done now.”

“I don't want it to be over, obviously, you read that in the letters, but, as you wish. That's a pity, I enjoy you so much and I know you enjoy me.”

Claudia didn't answer him, “I had to see you behind bars for myself, and to tell you I'm so happy you're where you belong now.”

He raised his eyebrows again as if to say, and are you truly happy that we're apart now? How did that saying go? You can't call up the devil and then expect him to behave; he rolled his shoulders and stood up to come closer to her.

“Thanks to you, right? You got what you wanted?” He said, “ I hear you got promoted.” 

He walked to the bars grasping one in each hand, Claudia didn't move, she stayed rooted in her chair, she was not going to engage him like this.

“And of course the best fuck of your life, too bad I didn't put a baby inside of you.” He smiled, “Can you imagine the outcome of our genes mixing...?”

Her eye twitched slightly as she struggled to maintain eye contact with him, he was just trying to get her riled up, but looking away would be a huge mistake on her part. There was absolutely no way he could know, she had just found out herself. They hadn't used a condom the second or third time that night, it was just her luck, practically celibate and the first time she's with someone, boom. Mac was clever and observant but he hadn't caught her slight intake of breath and her eye twitch. It had passed over her too quickly she told herself, but, this was why she was never having contact with him again, for any reason.

“I won't be coming back Mac, and I will not accept phone calls or mail from you, nothing, consider this goodbye forever.”

“Have it your way,” He said as she got up to leave, “You'll still never forget me,” He called out as she slammed the door, leaving his letters on the table unopened. She would never forget him, he was right about that.

 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

Claudia waved at Charlie as he waited in the parking lot leaning against the car, and he smiled at her; she looked happy to him, at peace finally. She had a long road ahead of her but he and Emalee and their baby would be there for her and this child was never going to know who its father was.

 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

“When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold.  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin.  
Now you say Romeo, yeah you know I used to have a scene with him.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, of course, there's more. I'm currently writing part two where he finds out she's pregnant, so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


End file.
